


Reluctant Farewells

by liionne



Series: Les Amoureux en Paris [3]
Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-13
Updated: 2013-02-13
Packaged: 2017-11-29 04:53:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/683004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liionne/pseuds/liionne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Joly and Bossuet are off to a meeting. Musichetta has other ideas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reluctant Farewells

"Don't go." 

"You know I have to."

"Please!"

"'Chetta, I can't."

"Please!"

Musichetta looked at Bossuet with beseeching eyes. She was wrapped up in the sheets, holding them against her skin to keep out the cold. Bossuet was getting up to go to the meeting, Joly was already half-dressed, but Musichetta refused. 

"Please, mon cheri." She begged, leaning moving forward in bed so that she was kneeling. "Just for ten more minutes,   
please."

"We can't." Bossuet said softly, taking hold of Musichetta's hands and giving them a gentle kiss.

Musichetta groaned, throwing herself back in bed dramatically.

"What happened, who's ill?" Joly poked his hear around the corner, his eyes scanning for the source of the horrible groan. When he saw 'Chetta in laying in bed, having thrown herself down melodramatically, his eyes widened. "Are you all right, Musichetta?" He asked, taking a few steps into the room. His waistcoat was still undone and his hair ruffled as he looked at her with panic in his eyes.

"She's fine, love." Bossuet said with a small smile, shrugging into his shirt and pulling on his own waistcoat.

Joly approached the bed cautiously - perhaps Bossuet was lying to him and she was ill? He didn't want to catch whatever it was. "'Chetta?" He asked cautiously. "Are you all right?"

"No!" She pouted.

Joly looked at Bossuet, who shook his head with a small smile. With a slight smile of his own, Joly asked, "Well, whatever's wrong, ma cher?" 

"I don't want you to go!" She wailed, sitting up to plant an impromptu kiss on his lips.

Joly gave a small laugh. "We have to go." He said gently.

"Please just come back to bed, just for a little while." She begged him, holding her face in her petite hands and pouting at him forlornly.

"Well..." Joly was close to being swayed. The look on his love's face was horrendous; he pressed his lips into a thin line, and gave Musichetta a look that told her he was about to give in.

Musichetta, knowing the look better than anything else, began to grin. "J'adore mon Joly!" She cried, planting another kiss on his lips.

"No you don't!" Bossuet pulled Joly up from where he crouched by the side of the bed, and began buttoning up his waistcoat. "We have to go out to the meeting or Enjolras will make us the first casualties of the revolution." He kissed Joly gently, and pushed him gently away from Musichetta and her begging eyes. "Now go and finish getting ready."

Joly sighed, but agreed, and left the room to go and brush his hair. Musichetta glared up at Bossuet. "Spoil sport." She frowned.

Bossuet simply smiled in return. "Je t'aime." He said, kissing her softly, being careful not to let her pull him too close and back into bed. "And I'll see you this evening."

Musichetta sighed as she watched him grab his coat, and head towards the door. "Je t'aime aussi." She called after him, watching until he had left the room when she threw herself under the covers.


End file.
